The Himuras
by Light bulb-sama
Summary: kenshin is on his way to kyoto to fight shishio when he incounters someone he never expected to see again.A new member for the kenshin gumi?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Um.. this is my first story in so… yeah, tell me what you think and whether I should keep going with this or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rurouni kenshin characters, but I can always dream…. Sigh

The Himuras

Ch.1

It had been almost 2 days since Kenshin had left Kaoru and the others back in Tokyo he had about 3 left on his journey. Lost in thought he had failed to notice that it was already dark. "Damn Saitou" he muttered bitterly " walks in to my life again and destroys everything just when I was finally finding happiness." A sudden gust of wind brought his attention back to the world ' it is dark already that it is, I should probably set up camp for tonight.' He went about searching for firewood when he caught sight of another fire burning on the other side of some bushes.

He crept slowly, with all his Battousai stealth, toward the fire and the person sitting in front of it. He couched behind the bush to watch the figure, searching the persons ki for any possible threat, his eyes widened slightly when he saw it was a woman ' she should not be out all alone at night that she should not, it is dangerous.' She did not, however appear to be lost, scared or in any sort of distress. She was not dressed in what a normal girl would wear either, instead of a kimono she was wearing black, fitted, western style pants, and a long sleeved, tight black coat with the collar flipped up. He couldn't see her face as she was sitting on a log with her back turned to him but he could see she had dark brown hair although, when it caught the light of the fire, kenshin could see it had a dark red tint to it with streaks of gold running through, it came down just past her shoulders and was wavy and curly at the bottom.

There was something lying beside her too, he looked closer, craning his neck to see, ' a sword? Why would she have a sword?'. Strangely enough the sword looked somewhat familiar to him, actually this entire scene seemed to stir up old memories. He felt a painful stab in his heart as he remembered the face of a young girl sleeping peacefully, leaning against a tree the firelight reflecting her face. He shook his head ' no time to dwell in the past now' he thought and he stepped out from behind the bush were he had been crouching and in to the light of the fire. Before he had even announced his presence the woman stood up. She turned around, the fire casting light onto her face.

" Ah, your finally here Battousai."

A/N so? What do you think? I'm pretty apprehensive about how this turned out,

And my mind wont be at ease until you review!!!! Tell me if you liked it. Tell me if you hated it. More of the story will unfold in later chapters


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok so here's the second chapter, it's longer than the first one. kenshin is going to be

Very out of character in this chapter but that was on purpose and for a reason so lets not get homicidal quite yet, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni kenshin

Ch. 2

Kenshin's breath caught and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat, or possibly

two, ' this woman, there's something incredibly familiar about her, but what is it? And

how does she know who I am, what I was, what does she want?'

The woman shifted her weight and rested a hand on her hip "I've been waiting here a

whole day, you certainly are lot slower than you used to be" she took a half a step

towards kenshin a slight smirk crossing her face, reminding him, for some reason, of

Saitou and then he was reminded of the reason he was here in the first place which made

him angry and then the realization what he was going to do hit him again and all of a

sudden he felt slightly dizzy. He brought a hand up and ran it across his face.

"Are you ok Kenny?" the woman asked sounding concerned and taking further steps in

his direction.

'Kenny?' hearing this made memories once a again swirl through his head, which did

nothing to help the dizziness, he looked up again to see the woman now standing less

than five feet away from him. Now that he could see her more clearly he noted that she

was beautiful, incredibly beautiful, she had an exotic look about her. Her skin was dark

compared to most women's, golden, like she spent a lot of time outdoors, her wavy

brown hair fell over her shoulders caging her face perfectly, the light once again catching

the strange red and gold tints of her hair. She had a slightly rounded face and big, deep

brown eyes. She was short, probably around kenshin's height, maybe an inch shorter and

was slim but very curvy.

"Kenshin?" she asked again. She was so incredibly familiar… Wait it couldn't be…

"Nisa?" kenshin asked carefully looking straight into her eyes. She smiled at him

"That's what they call me" she responded laughing slightly. Kenshin gasped quietly

before closing the distance between them and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug

wrapping his arms tightly round her waist

"I can't believe you alive" kenshin spoke into her hair.

"I can't believe you're a rurouni," she said in amusement. Kenshin pulled back and held

her at arms length, looking her over.

" I can't believe how much you've grown," he said quietly

" I can't believe how badly that gi clashes with your hair."

kenshin laughed at that but sobered quickly, a serious look coming over his face "Nisa I

haven't seen you since you were eleven years old. You've grown up so much I almost

didn't recognize you"

" I noticed, I've never seen you looking so bewildered, or is that just the way your face is

permanently set now?"

"oro?"

Nisa rolled her eyes.

" Nisa what are you doing out here?" he looked at her again. "And what the hell are you

wearing?"

"You know I was never one for kimonos, and I heard you were coming to Kyoto so I

decided to find you." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you know I was coming to Kyoto?" Kenshin asked. Nisa just stared at him " oh

right" he said "stupid question"

" you should know that nothing gets passed Himura Nisa" she said, throwing her arms up

in the air. "I have my sources you know"

"you sources?"

"yep"

"Come on kenshin lets go sit down since that gi probably isn't keeping you very warm

with all the holes in it"

Kenshin grinned and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the fire

" ah, how I missed my little sister"

A/N so kenshin has a sister? Maybe, maybe not must keep reading to find out. R&R please! (Sorry didn't realize how short these chapters were I'll try and make the next one longer) Review! I beg of you! (Hey that sort of rhymes)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

A/N I've changed it so that hiko found kenshin when he was 6 not 9 to suit the story better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sucks to be me

FLASH BACK

_-0ne month after Hiko took kenshin in-_

_It was after dinner and kenshin was doing the dishes 'grrrr why do I have to do all the _

_chores around here, doesn't he ever do anything besides drinking? _

" _Stop complaining baka deshi" Kenshin nearly jumped out of his skin ' how did he know _

_what I was thinking?' _

"_I did take you in and am teaching you the strongest sword style in Japan after all"_

_kenshin snorted "doesn't mean you cant pick up a dish" kenshin grumbled under his _

_breath_

"_What was that?" Hiko said eyes narrowing. _

"_Nothing shishou."_

"_Good, come Kensin were going into town to buy more sake, I've run out."_

"_Big surprise" Kenshin continued to grumble_

"_What was that?"_

"_I said, coming shishou."_

"_Hurry up"_

_Kenshin was walking back from the sake shop trailing behind his shishou when Hiko _

_stopped abruptly._

"_shishou?" Hiko's eyes narrowed peering at something in the distance. _

"_come kenshin" Hiko took off running down the road_

_He stopped running when they came to a carriage that had been half way run off the road _

_Kenshin not far behind. There were 3 dead bodies, one as the carriage driver who was _

_lying on the ground in front of the carriage. The other two were a man and a woman _

"_damn, must have been a robbery" Hiko said. Keshin guessed that the man and woman _

_were husband and wife by the way that he had fallen on top of her protecting her with his _

_arms around her. " shishou, look!" kenshin said pointing farther down the road. Hiko _

_looked to where kenshin was pointing and seeing three men, obviously the idiot bandits, _

_making their getaway by foot. Hiko took off running after them, easily catching up. _

_Kenshin watched as his shishou killed the bandits off, much the same way as he had the _

_night he found kenshin, then bent down over the bandits bodies. Kenshin looked away _

_when he heard a gurgling noise. He looked around and then down at the bodies when he _

_heard it again, it seemed to be coming from under the woman. Kenshin bent down and _

_shifted the woman over slightly and then gasped loudly eyes widening in surprise. There _

_in the dead woman's arms lay a baby. She couldn't be more than 3 weeks old and she _

_was just staring up at him gurgling and smiling slightly seemingly undisturbed by the _

_traumatic events, which had just taken place. "shishou" Kenshin yelled "I think you need _

_to come back here". Hiko looked up at kenshin and then made his way back to the boy. _

"_what is it baka deshi?"_

"_look" said kenshin pointing to where the baby was. Hiko's eyes widened before he bent _

_down and slowly picked up the baby, holding her rather awkwardly in his arms._

"_she's not even crying" said kenshin "what should we do shishou?"_

"_We should take her into the town" his eyes widening again as her tiny fist came up and _

_wrapped around one of his fingers, yet his voice remained gruff. _

"_But shishou it's Friday and the sake shop was just closing when we left, _

_every thing else will be for sure"_

"_fine, we'll take her with us until Monday then" _

"_can't resist a baby, huh shishou?"_

"_Shut up baka." With that Hiko Seijurou walked off in the direction of their hut still _

_carrying a baby in his arms._

_END FLASH BACK_

Kenshin woke up with a start. He sat up from the cold ground shivering lightly. He had

become so used to sleeping in a warm bed while staying at the dojo, that adjusting to cold

nights on hard earth was proving difficult. The remaining dregs of sleep quickly cleared

from his head, the dream he had just had still burning vividly in his mind. He got up and

surveyed his surroundings. It seemed to be very early in the morning, for the sun had not

yet risen, and the fire from the night before had extinguished leaving Kenshin in nearly

complete darkness aside from the full moon which cast eerie shadows along the ground.

'Where did Nisa go?' Kenshin scanned the area once more knowing that the girl was an

expert at hiding in plain sight 'just like me'. His gaze landed on the sword he had noticed

the night before that was still laying by the fire. Walking over he picked it up and

examined it, it felt so wonted in his grasp ' why does she have a sword?' he thought

before a realization struck him ' Hey! She evaded every single one of my questions last

night, I told her all about my wandering and where I traveled to and my vow never to kill

again and about Kaoru-donno and the others and she didn't tell me a damn thing. She's

very good at turning the conversation away from herself that she is.' Kenshin sighed ' we

are very much alike in many ways that we are, and yet very different in others.'

"That's your sword you know" came a voice from behind Kenshin. He turned around to

see Nisa standing there in her black clothes with her hair pulled up in a loose bun that

was tied low on her head.

"My sword?"

Nisa nodded "from your days as a hitokiri"

Kenshin looked down at the sword once more gripping it tightly and then letting it drop

to the forest floor. He looked up at Nisa again, a slight crease in his brow "how did you

get it?"

"After you disappeared from Toba Fushimi Katsura-san delivered it to me."

"And you carry it with you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"As a reminder"

The crease in kenshin's brown deepened "of what?"

Nisa's eyes closed briefly before she opened them and a bright smile lit up her face "are

you hungry Kenny? I'll make some breakfast."

And with that she turned and set to the task of lighting the fire once more.

A/N Okay so what do you think? This chapter took me way to long to wright, I was just sitting there staring at the computer screen for like an hour. But I got it done so let's have a party! Okay party's over time to REVIEW.

HAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

(I'm a maniac)


End file.
